kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
King Caesar
Modeled after the Shisa, a Ryukyuan cultural artifact, King Caesar was created off the Miyagi Coast in Okinawa to defend the Azumi family. Manufactured from a concrete brick-like body and gold, a mammoth guardian was produced. Despite being golem-like, the beast was give a mammalian appearance. After defending the family, the creature was sealed, locked away behind a prophecy. In the 1970's, though, Princess Nami, a member of the Azumi royal family, predicted that a terrible monster would appear to wreck havoc on the world. Not long afterwards, archaeologists discovered a shrine dedicated to King Caesar. Inside was a sacred statue while the cave paintings revealed the prophecy: "when a black mountain appears above the clouds, a huge monster will come forth and try to destroy the world. But when the red moon sets, and the sun rises in the west, two monsters will appear to save the people." Meanwhile, a race of extraterrestrials from the third planet of the black hole sent a spy to try to capture the sacred statuer. The black hole aliens eagerly desired to halt the reawakening of King Caesar. They believed if the ancient monster were revived, the aliens' plan for domination would be in jeopardy as their secret weapon would have to face a monstrous obstacle. As the aliens mobilized, Godzilla appeared at Mt. Fuji, and began to rampage through the countryside. Anguirus, who was burrowing across Japan, arrived to meet his old friend head on, although not as allies but enemies. The two behemoths clashed as the quadruped monster sensed that this was not the true Godzilla. Anguirus was hopelessly outmatched, though, and was sent into retreat. With its foe defeated, Godzilla continued its march toward more metropolitan areas. Eventually, at an oil refinery, it was met by another adversary: a second Godzilla. This allowed for the revelation that the first monster wasn't Godzilla at all. In fact, it was a mechanical clone named Mechagodzilla. The robotic menace quickly shed its disguise once the tides of the battle turned against it, and went at Godzilla with full force. Its overwhelming power sent Godzilla into retreat, but the attack took its toll on the robot as well. This forced the black hole aliens to recall their war machine in order to repair it. The black hole aliens didn't stay idle in their bid for world domination, though. They continued to try and seize the sacred statue, which was on route to be returned to the Azumi Castle gate in order to fulfill prophecy. However, the alien's opposition failed, and the statue was finally returned. This happened just as the red moon had set and the sun was rising, while reflecting off the clouds to give the illusion that it was rising in the west as the prophecy had foretold. The energy from the sun glowed in the eyes of the artifact. This created a focused beam of brilliant energy, which struck a rock formation at Manzage cliff off the coast of Okinawa. From the cliff, a dormante King Caesar stood. To awaken the monster, one final step had to be completed. For this, Princess Nami ran to the beach in order to sing an ancient song. However, time was running out. With repairs finalized, Mechagodzilla was dispatched to destroy King Caesar. As the robot monster approached, the song finished and the ancient guardian broke through the rock formation. King Caesar, after centuries of rest, was finally revived. Having failed to stop its awakening, Mechagodzilla instead started its assault on the creature. The golem-like monstrosity entered the fray in return by reflecting the cosmic monster's eye beams with his own Prism Eye. Fierce finger missiles soon gave the cold machine the upper hand, though, and it started to severely outmatch King Caesar. Fortunately, Godzilla arrived on the scene just in time, craving vengeance for his past humiliation at the hands of his mechanical clone. With the two monsters fighting off Mechagodzila, the prophecy was finally coming to fruition. However, the mechanical menace proved to be too much for both King Caesar and Godzilla. Godzilla was brutally injured, and had to quickly find a method by which to defeat his adversary. To do this, he converted himself into a giant magnetic force. This caused every metallic object in the surrounding area to be attracted to him. Mechagodzilla could not escape from Godzilla's magnetic grip, and was restrained by him. Held in place, King Caesar proceeded to head butt the mechanical dragon in the right side of its chest. The immense mass of the Okinawa monster sent sparks flying and left large dents in Mechagodzilla. Godzilla then finished off the sadistic, cybernetic clone, by twisting the head of the menace off. Mechagodzilla was completely annihilated in the process. Exploding on the coastal cliff, fragments of space titanium were sent off into the waves below. The aliens' plans for domination were finally thwarted. Victorious, King Caesar returned to the rock formation at the Manzage cliff. This was followed by an explosion, sealing back the ancient guardian. The royal Azumi family also regained possession of the statue, letting them live once more in peace. Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Godzilla Earth Defenders